Traditional virtual reality systems aim to provide an exposee with the experience of a completely artificially constructed landscape, ie a virtual reality. Virtual reality systems have so far been dominated by visual considerations. In keeping with the concept of creating a completely artificial environment, such virtual reality systems typically seek to eliminate any real or geo-spatial experience for the exposee.
In having that aim, it may be said that such systems neglect the beneficial experiences that result from being exposed to a real environment, and rather put the entire emphasis and burden on the ability of the system to attempt to recreate an ever more realistic, yet artificial, environment.